themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lollipop (Lil Wayne song)
"Lollipop" is the first single from Lil Wayne's sixth studio album, Tha Carter III. Lyrics Ow... Uh huh Young Mula Baby I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper So I let her lick the wrapper She lick me like a lollipop x4 1 (x2): Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps 1: Lil Wayne OK, little mama had a swag like mine She even wear her hair down her back like mine I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying Man, she ain't never had a love like mine And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words Told her back it up like erp erp And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that) she lick me like a lollipop (I like that) she lick me like a lollipop (I like that) she lick me like a lollipop 1 2: Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that) Bottles in the club (oh yeah I like that) Shawty wanna hump You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps Major: OK after you back it up and stop Drop it shawty drop it like it's hot Oh, drop it like it's hot Do it shawty don't stop 2: Lil Wayne Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss And he can't do this And he doesn't do that Shawty need a a refund, need a bring that nigga back Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back And she bring that ass back Because I like that 2 she lick me like a lollipop x3 So I let her lick the wrapper Like a lollipop x4 Call me so I can make it juicy for you Call me so I can get it juicy for you 1 I get her on top she drop it like it hot And when I'm at the bottom she Hillary Rodham The middle of the bed Giving getting head, giving getting head, giving getting head I said mhm... I like that Said u. I like that I said mhm... I like that Mhmm Call me so I can come and do it for your Call me so I can come and prove it for your Call me so I can make it juicy for you Call me so I can get it juicy for you Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop she lick me like a lollipop She said he's so sweet Makes her Wanna lick the wrapper So I let her lick the wrapper Link *http://www9.zippyshare.com/v/13762289/file.html Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Tha Carter III Tracks Category:2008 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Static Major